


Mirror

by thelovearesick



Category: Phantom Manor (Ride)
Genre: F/M, mirror
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 20:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13174992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelovearesick/pseuds/thelovearesick
Summary: Sus palabras siempre serían crueles, pero muy en el fondo eran ciertas.





	Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> No pude evitar escribirlo :)

Melanie se miró en el espejo una vez más.

Su largo y rizado cabello empezaba a ponerse opaco. Su vestido de novia, antes blanco y reluciente, mostraba cada vez más manchas cafés por todos los alrededores, dando un aspecto descuidado a su anterior pulcritud.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que salió a ver la luz del sol, pero sabía que no estaba dispuesta a bajar a ser partícipe de las celebraciones que se daban esa noche, pudiendo escuchar los ecos de la planta principal resonar ante la música del órgano y la danza de los diferentes entes.

Había tomado su cepillo para el cabello una vez más, empezando a peinar de manera automatizada sus rizos rubios. Había perdido peso y su mirada se miraba cada día más ojerosa antes la gran infinidad de noches sin dormir.

El sonido de los golpeteos en la planta baja parecía no terminar durante cada noche. Algunas noches la privaban por completo del sueño, teniendo que levantarse totalmente agotada y continuar con una rutina poco definida y deprimente cada día.

Durante esta ocasión, Melanie no se sorprendió ni asusto al ver la sombra acercarse directamente hacía ella. La sombra del espejo era prominente, siempre bien vestida, portando un traje negro y un sombrero de copa en lo alto. El cráneo, carente de ojos, parecía mirarla con una intensidad que era casi palpable en la habitación.

Sus manos se ajustaron con más fuerza sobre el cepillo. Su tarea jamás paraba, al igual que aquellas múltiples visitas inesperadas y poco deseadas.

— Sabes que él ya no vendrá.

Melanie hacía todo lo posible por contener su ira, de la misma forma que había intentado con todas sus fuerzas el contener el llanto ante esas declaraciones.

Las palabras y comportamiento del Fantasma siempre le resultaron tan crueles, pero le era inevitable debido a su naturaleza de espectro el comportarse de aquella forma.

Melanie se concentró en continuar cepillando su cabello, notando como la figura del Fantasma parecía pasearse por su cuarto, sabiendo bien que la estaba esperando para acompañarlo a la planta inferior.

Habían sido largas noches de negarse a sus peticiones, pero Melanie cada día se encontraba mucho más cansada de oponerse a los deseos que la mansión parecía manifestar. Aunque no se había volteado bajo ninguna circunstancia, Melanie sabía que el Fantasma continuaba detrás suyo, esperando, mientras una de sus huesudas manos se encontraba acariciando ligeramente el pomo de la puerta polvorienta.

Sabía que era cuestión de tiempo antes de que cediera.


End file.
